20 years later Search for the Past
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: STORY BEING RE-WRITTEN, DO NOT READ! ATLEAST NOT YET!
1. Default Chapter

I'm only going to say this once, if you haven't been reading "20 years later (Tournament)" then don't even start reading this yet. This story is kind of like the second part to the other one so read it first, if you don't you will most likely get lost in this one. Well anyways for those of you that have been reading it then all I have to say to you is thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Now as for the rest of the fights in the Tournament the only ones that are important are the semi finals and the final fights, so here are the winners.

Semi final fight 1: James vs Blade- Winner: Blade

Semi final fight 2: Chaos vs Sasha- Winner: Sasha

Final fight: Blade vs Sasha- Winner: You have to read this chapter to find that out.

Disclaimer: If you never sall them in the FF9 game then I probably own them, as for the rest I don't own FF9 or anything else that has to do with video games. Poor me.

Ch. 1 End of the Tournament

Blade and Sasha's fight continued forever. Both fighters refused to give up. Sasha was finally starting to understand how to use her crystal necklace to summon magic spells. However she still could not find a way to slow down Blade. He continually dodged every one of her attacks. However on the plus side being half cat Sasha's reflexes were very quick and Blade also found it hard to land a hit. As the crowd watched the fight all they could really see were flashes of light. Sometimes you would be able to make out one of the fighters but they were moving so fast that it was hard to tell who was who. The battle continued for about 2 hours. At that point the crowd was getting bored and the sun was even going down. So the Announcer walked over to the people incharge of the Tournament so they could think of something to do about the fight. When they had come to a conclusion the Announcer walked back over to his post and Announced the winner. When he started Blade and Sasha finally stopped so they could hear what was going on.

Announcer- Everyone may I have your attention. This fight has been drawing forever and yet we still see no sign of a winner. I have spoke to the people incharge of this Tournament and together we have come up with a conclusion to our problem. Now for the first time ever at this Tournament, the final match has ended in a tie. Meaning that this year First place goes to both Blade and Sasha, second goes to James, and Third place goes to Chaos. Blade and Sasha will both be given $100,000 each, James and Chaos will then each be given $30,000. Now with that said the Tournament is now officially over.

Blade and Sasha both went back over to the waiting area where the others were waiting for their friends to return. When they got there Jolt, Rose, Amber, Chaos, and Aurora all congratulated there friend for getting first. While they were were all happy for Blade and Chaos, Sasha and the others were not in much of a good mood. They had entered the Tournament to win $150,000 so they would be able to pay back everything Sasha had stolen. However now they only had $130,000. They were $20,000 short, so now when they go back to Limblum Sasha would be put back in her cell and wait for a punishment. 

Amy- Well this sucks.

Jackie- Hey guys just think of it this way, atleast now we can pay back most of it. So maybe the punishment wont be that bad.

James- Yea but still, we went threw all that just to come out $20,000 short.

Nick- Well maybe we can think of something else now.

Noticing the silence coming from their fellow fighters Blade and the others walked over to see what was wrong.

Amber- Wow, what a happy little group.

Jolt- Shut up Amber. Are you guys ok?

Amy- Not really.

Amy and some of the others explained to them what was going on and what would happen to Sasha if they didn't figure something out.

Rose- Wow, that sucks.

Sasha- No kidding.

Chaos- How much more money did you say you guys needed?

Linda- $20,000. We were so close to.

Chaos- Well you guys sound like you need that money more then us.

Amy- What are you talking about?

Chaos- I mean if you need it that much then you can have my prize money.

Sasha- Are you serious?

Chaos- Yea, I only entered for fun I really didn't care if I won or not. 

Sasha- Chaos you are such a great person, thank you so much.

Chaos- No problem.

So Chaos gave them the prize money to pay back everything Sasha had stolen. Now that the Tournament was over Alex was able to go see the others. During the Tournament no one could talk to the fighters but now that it was over no one really cared. Blade, Amber, Rose, Jolt, Aurora, and Chaos said goodbye to their new friends and left to go back to were ever they came from. After they had left everyone else returned to Limblum were they gave Cid the money and Sasha was finally I guess you could say free, all the charges were dropped, she was off the hook, pick one. However when Cid counted up the money he noticed something.

Cid- Um everyone. I have some news about the money.

Sasha- Please don't tell me its bad.

Nick- We don't have enough right.

Alex- Great now what.

Amy- Come on Cid cant you let Sasha off the hook anyways.

Cid- Would you let me talk.

Amy- Sorry.

Cid- About the money, I don't have bad news its actually pretty good news. It seems you have $10,000 extra.

Linda- What?

Amy- Oh Chaos. He must have given us all $30,000. I wonder if he knew he did that.

James- Probably.

Alex- Ok so now what?

More coming soon. Probably in a few days or even tomorrow. Well what do you think? Any body even like how the Tournament ended. I made it a tie mostly because I like Sasha and Blade both a lot and I couldn't think of who should win. But oh well it all worked out in the end. Oh and you can say bye to Chaos, Blade, Amber, Rose, Jolt, and Aurora. You wont hear form them again. Atleast not for a while, I'm still not shore who this is going to go so they might come back. Well please review.^_^


	2. Darkness Rises

Now I realize that "20 years later- tournament" still isn't finished. But like the authors note said, I CANT THINK OF HOW THE BATTLES SHOULD GO!!!!!!!! So I'll update that whenever and in the mean time I'll try to get this going. Oh and for the first time ever in any of my stories, I'm going to try and write the rest of this in normal style not script style. So lets see how that works. Anyways Read, Review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own FF9.

Ch.2 Darkness Rises

When we had last left everyone Sasha had been freed of all charges that had to do with what she had stolen. However now there were 7 teenagers with $10,000 trying to figure out what to do. 

It had been about 3 hours sense the tournament ended. James, Amy, Alex, Jackie, Nick, Linda, and Sasha were all sitting in a small room inside of Lindblum Grand Castle. At the moment everyone was silent. They were all trying to figure out something to do. So far no luck. Plenty of them had suggested to just spend it on something but none of the others would agree to it. 

Sasha was sitting in a chair constantly looking at her crystal necklace. She had had it with her for as long as she could remember. She always believed that it had originally came from her parents. However sense she was so young when she was abandoned she cant really remember were it really came from. Noticing how Sasha was acting it didn't take long before the others knew what was wrong. And that just happens to be how they came up with their idea. "Hey Sasha. Have you ever wondered about your past?" asked Amy. Sasha looked up and nodded her head. "Almost every day. I've always wondered were I came from, or even what I am. I don't know about you guys but I've never really seen anyone else with animal features on them." "True." James said looking over to the others. They just nodded as if they were agreeing to something. 

At that point Amy stood up and walked over to Sasha. "Sasha, we want to ask you something." "What?" Amy took one more look back to the others before she continued. "We wanted to know if you wanted to take the rest of the money to try and figure out your past." Sasha just looked at them very confused about what they meant. "Um, how exactly am I going to do that? I don't even have any clues to go on." This comment got everyone thinking. If they didn't have some kind of clue to follow then they wouldn't even know were to start. So like before it was nothing but silence. 

While they were in Lindblum thinking about this, over on the forgotten continent something evil was being reborn. Deep under ground a small black stone started glowing. The stone's glow grew brighter and brighter until all of a sudden a beam of light shot from it, through the ground, and out into the open air. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure started to form. The figure then started to take the form of a woman. She was tall with long black hair. She wore a long black dress with see through sleeves. She also wore a hooded cape with a large red dragon printed on the back. In her left hand she held a long black staff with a purple orb at the top. And in her right hand she held the same black stone that was buried in the ground.

After a few seconds, the light was finally gone and she opened her dark blue eyes to look around. After finding out were she was all she could do was grin evilly and walk off. "Those fools thought that spell could hold me. How pathetic. Now that I am free I need to regroup my winged army. Only then will I get revenge on that damn goddess and her pathetic creations. I suppose I could also have fun with this planets life as well." With that the woman walked off into the shadows.

However while this happened not everyone was unaware of it. High above the Lost Continent where, no air ship could ever reach, there was I guess you could call a floating island. From below all you could see, if you ever got close, was dirt. However above the island was beautiful. There were things from almost every element you could think of. There were trees, flower fields, ponds, ice caves, a volcano, dark caves, even in one area and Thunder storm constantly roared. It was definitely a unique place. However just then 4 streaks of light shot up the side of the island and landed right in the middle. One was blue, one red, a black, and light blue. 

(A/N- ok these new guys, I cant tell you their names yet. So I'm just going to refer to them by colors. Like those 4 up there will be Blue, Red, Black, and Light Blue. Get it. If you do figure out something about them don't leave it in your review, I don't want other people to find out, atleast not yet.)

The four walked up to a large light purple crystal in the center of the island. When all four placed their hands on the crystal they disappeared. When they reappeared they were standing in the middle of what looked like space. Infront of them sat a huge throne like chair. In the chair was another woman, however she was different. She had golden blonde hair and wore a long white dress. She also had a golden staff in her left hand with a Blue orb on top. Around her neck was a blue stone. She just sat there looking down at the four arrivals waiting for them to speak, so they did.

"Leana we have a problem." Spoke Red. "What is it?" asked the woman in the throne (who is Leana if you didn't get that). "We were on our way back from our last assignment when we noticed a black light coming from the Forgotten continent." Black said looking worried. Leana looked at the four with slight fear in her eyes. "The forgotten continent? Shes back." "We were afraid you'd say that." Blue said also looking worried. Light Blue looked around before he finally spoke. "So what are we going to do this time? Last time we almost didn't stop her in time." Leana stood up and walked down towards them. "My children listen well. There may be nothing we can do this time. I have just sensed her powers, she is much stronger then last time and with you being what you are she would defeat us instantly." "There must be something we can do!?" demanded Black. "There is" Said Leana. "As goddess of this planet it is my job to protect those who live on it. However this time it may be up to them to protect themselves. Those fighters from the tournament are very strong, with slight help from us they may be able to find away to seal her away again, or possibly destroy her." "How do we help them?" Asked Red. Leana turned back around and headed back to her throne. "That you do not need to worry about. I will send them the clues they need. You four, as well as the others just need to keep an eye on them." 

The 4 nodded their heads and left the room leaving Leana to think. ("How can I help the fighters find what they need………wait………THE KEYS! That's it, if they find all 4 keys they may be able to stop her.") With that Leana raised her staff. The blue orb started to glow brighter and brighter then stopped. "Its in their hands now."

What the heck is going on? Whos the mysterious shadow woman? And when did this plant get a goddess named Leana? Who were those 4 lights? And what did Leana do to help Sasha and the others? Find out some of those answers in the next chapter. You want to know, you have to review. Later.^_^


End file.
